Coffee
by Just a Thought
Summary: Trunks has trouble staying awake...another one of my short stories.


Warnings: None, but when I refer to paying roadkill, I mean insanely high prices. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB (Z) (GT) series or characters or McDonalds, I don't make any money off this either. And no, I'm not trying to be mean to Jeff Foxworthy, he was the first comidian that popped in my mind. 

----------> 

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, a little over board on the ha part...but...I actually got a flame! I don't beileve Ms. A. was trying to get me to stop writing, just simply making a point (and I wouldn't classify her as a flamer, I'd put her in the people with a point). But, I GOT A FLAME! I'm now truly an author! *grin* Sure, I was badly rated (back at ol Fanfic.net), but the person who gave me low scores didn't even leave a comment! Oh, and by the way sayian horse, not only did you spell the Saiyajin in Saiyajin Horse wrong you also didn't capitalize the name. I ought to know, the real one gave me advice! 

----------> 

A little short that came to me on the spur of the moment. Not exactly laugh till you see spots. Just a little silly fic. 

----------> 

Goten and Trunks were driving home one late night. Goten was yawning as well as Trunks. They both realized they wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer without an intervention of some kind. An intervention like...COFFEE! 

"Pull over at that McDonalds." Trunks suggested. 

"Ah, the golden arches, the sign of peace, prosperity, and the American way." (An actual quote of my cousin's.) 

"Haha! Just pull over Mr. Wanabe Jeff Foxworthy." Trunks laughed. 

"Jeff Fozworthy?" Goten asked. "Where've you been?" 

"New Namek." Trunks offered. 

"Jeff Foxworthy is last millinieum." Goten explained. 

"But then, so would all those other comidians." Trunks protested. 

"Whatever, what do you want?" Goten asked. 

"Coffee." Trunks said simply closing his eyes. 

"What kind?" Goten asked. 

"Goten," Trunks said opening the eye towards Goten, "This is McDonalds, they only serve coffee. You want different types, you gotta go to Starbucks." 

"Well, fine!" Goten huffily replied. "Two coffees." 

"That'll be $4.50 at the window." the voice replied. 

"Kinda high for coffee." Goten said sceptically. 

"Have you been to Starbucks? They charge roadkill there!" Trunks replied. 

Goten drove forward payed and picked up the hot drinks. "Watch out!" he warned, "They're hot!" 

"Yeah, sure." Trunks replied eyes half closed. 

He brought the cup to his lips, but as he did someone bumped them from behind. The entire contence of the cup spilled all over poor Trunks. "Yeeeeeeeeooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!" he cried fully awake. "Aiyiyi! That burns!" he screamed. 

"Oh be a man you baby." Goten told him. "Wait till your parents' see what you did to the interior of their car." 

"Eep. don't remind me." Trunks sulked. 

"Great." Goten complained. "Now your going to smell like coffee all the way home." 

"I wouldn't be complaining, your not the one getting second degree burns." 

-Next Day- 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Bulma asked Trunks. 

"Coffee." was the only thing he said. 

Bulma rummaged around a bit before coming up empty handed. "Sorry Trunks, we're all out." she said. 

Trunks groaned. "It's going to be a long day then. 

At school Goten spotted Trunks looking even more miserable than ever. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

Trunks looked at him with blood shot eyes, "No coffee!" he said. 

"Maybe all you need is caffine." Goten suggested. 

Trunks shook his head. 

"Need coffee!" he cried. 

"Trunks your scaring me." Goten said. 

Trunks slumped to the ground, asleep. 

"Trunks, wake up!" Goten yelled. 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ." 

"TRUNKS!" still no response. 

The bell rang for first class. ~Oh shoot~ Goten thought. He looked down at his sleepy friend. ~I'm going to regret doing this, but...~ he dragged Trunks down the hall. Out the corner of his eye he spied a closet. "This will serve my purpose." he thought. 

Inside he stuffed Trunks near the mops and brooms. 

"Stay here." he whispered to the sleeping form. Then of he went to class. 

-A Few Hours Later- 

The janitor was going through the closet trying to find a mop when he discovered the youth. Of course he took him for dead and immediatly went for help. 

Trunks woke up in a closet. The door wass standing wide open. He felt really sleepy and decided to stretch. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was nearly time for sixth class. 

~Darn.~ he thought and went down the hall to the right. 

From the left however the janitor came with the police and the principal. He reached the empty closet and pointed into it. "In there sir." he said. 

The police emerged shortly. "Whatever you say, it wasn't dead, because it got up and walked away." the officer told the poor janitor. 

"But! But! I know what I saw!" the man protested. 

"I'd just get your eyes checked." the police man suggested. 

As they walked down the hall the man cried out after them, "But I just GOT them checked!" 

-After School- 

"I fell asleep?" Trunks asked in disbelief. "And you put me in a closet?" 

"It was my only option, other than dragging you around sleeping. Your a very heavy sleeper." Goten protested. 

"Yeah, well, okay. We'll go see some really scary movie to make up for it." Trunks offered. "My treat." 

"Okay." Goten agreed, "You won't be able to fall asleep at a scary movie!" 

They went to the snack bar after buying their tickets. 

"Um...excuse me miss, but do you have any coffee?" Trunks asked. 

"I'm afraid not." she replied giving him a bashfull little smile. 

"Oh, great!" Trunk complained, I suppose the only thing you serve is soda?" 

"That and water." she corrected. 

"Whatever, c'mon Goten." Trunks mumbled. 

After Goten finished his five tons of popcorn he asked Trunks if he could have his. Getting no response he ate it any way. After the movie ended, Goten shook Trunks. 

"Hey, Trunks, we're leaving now he said. There was no reply. "Hey that sure was a scary movie, huh?" he asked. "Especially when the aliens land?" Still no reply. "Trunks!" he yelled. 

"Zzzzzz." was the only thing Trunks said. 

END 

D'ya think the Dragon might have been able to wake Trunks up? Well, I'd like ta hear from you out there what you thought of this story (I personally don't think it was funny). I don't mind what flamers say. Infact they're worthless to me 'cept for a couple of nice laughs. I think I'll be doing more of these little shorts. Nice and well, short! By the way, if any of you want to expand on one of these stories your welcome to. I'm too busy with new story ideas to write more on these shorts though. 


End file.
